


COLD

by comicsandtea



Category: Heavy Rain, RWBY, Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: F/M, Heavy Rain - Freeform, Song Lyrics, Swearing, ethan mars - Freeform, heavy rain fans understand this, madison page, nahman jayden, video games - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-07-29 20:21:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7698151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/comicsandtea/pseuds/comicsandtea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A songfic about Norman Jayden dealing with the loss of his partner (reader). The song is "Cold" from Rooster Teeth's RWBY.</p>
            </blockquote>





	COLD

_I never felt_  
_That it was wise_  
_To wish too much_  
_To dream too big_  
_Would only lead_  
_To being crushed_

 

Norman sighed, looking over his case studies, the ticking of the office clock in the silent room was doing his head in, part of him was tempted to throw everything on his desk at it just so he could stop the damn noise, being a police officer had always been a dream of his, well, not exactly the dream, he wanted to be one of the best detectives to walk the earth (typical youngster dreams). So he was a police officer, he wasn't a detective, but at least he could help people. That's all he ever really wanted to do. He wanted to be a homicide detective, he wanted to be able to solve crimes and "catch the bad guy". But as his father had always told him, climbing up the corporate ladder wasn't the easiest thing in the universe, that there would always be people who were stronger, and smarter and more likely to get a job than Norman would. He had always been told from a young age to not always hold high hopes. Being where he was right now may not have been what he always dreamed of but if it was as close as he could get, he was willing to stay here. Although sorting out paperwork for theft and false parking wasn't always his dream way of helping society. 

He finished the last bit of paperwork, pushing the papers and the keyboard away from him, rubbing his eyes, he could finally go home, only to toss and turn in his uncomfortable bed, dreading his next day of work. But this was his life, and this was all it would be, maybe if he was lucky he would be able to see whether or not he could climb his way to Deputy, although that was just a bit too far of a leap, and a little bit too ambitious. Yeah, way too ambitious. 

His desk phone rang, he jumped slightly at the loud sound, "Norman Jayden," he answered, how would even be calling at this hour? And him? He wasn't exactly everyone's go-to-guy unless it was about the things no one else wanted to do.

"Norman, its Deputy Davis. I need a favour."

Ah, there it was, a  _favour_ obviously meaning something-no-one-else-could-be-bothered-to-do task. What would it be this time? Norman, I left paperwork on my desk and it needs to be finished. Norman, tomorrow morning you need to do a coffee run. Norman, we need you to handle the interns who are going to get better opportunities than you. Norman, can you take up these extra things or you're fired.

"Yes, what is it, sir?" he said, making sure to keep a somewhat pleasant tone. Never know, maybe this was the opportunity that he had been waiting for, maybe the Deputy wanted to put him on the recent murder case that had been floating around recently.

"We have a high officer from the FBI coming over to the station tomorrow."

"Okay?"

"They're assessing our workers and running interviews."

This was it! An interview?! Maybe this was his chance to finally be noticed and having recognition for his capability of so much more, this could be his big break, maybe he would even make it in the FBI!

"I see," Norman nodded, "So-"

"So we need you to be on coffee duty at all times tomorrow, we can't give them the wrong impression."

And there it was. Of course.

"Yessir." He nodded even though Davis couldn't see him.

"Ah, thanks, Norm! Knew I could count on you. Night, make sure you get some sleep."

"Yeah. Night sir."

  
  
_Then I met you_  
_You weren't afraid_  
_Of anything_  
_You taught me how_  
_To leave the ground_  
_To use my wings_

 

Norman knew an FBI agent was coming but he didn't actually think that the station would go to such a huge extent to make an impression. It was almost like they were rehearsing lines for each other as though the queen was coming or something. In honesty, he found it utterly ridiculous. It was just an agent, so what? He sighed and made himself a cup of coffee, pretty soon everyone would be bending over backward for this agent guy and Norman would be going back and forth getting coffees for everyone so that everyone in the office could feel as though they were more important than himself and have their five minutes of fame. At least when this guy leaves, the office will go back to normal. Not that that was any better at all. 

"Norman fix up those buttons!" he heard Davis snapped, he buttoned up his work shirt and showed Davis to see his shirt and get the approving nod.

"That's better," he said before walking away.

Norman rolled his eyes and unbuttoned the buttons again out of spite before taking a sip of his coffee. Another day in the office. He had decided to just wait in his office until he came, no doubt Davis would come running in demanding that Norman to do all his dirty work so he could impress the agent. That's how it works, isn't it? At least that's how everyone seemed to act these days, the more people who served you, the better you were. He wondered if the FBI agent would see through their crap. 

"Norman get out of your office for Christ's sake, she's here," Davis said.

"She?" Norman raised an eyebrow getting up, "Okay then." Well, he was wrong about them being a guy. Whoops. 

He sighed making his way into the office seeing the woman walk in, she was dressed rather casually, her (hair length) (hair colour) hair was neatly brushed, her suit jacket was left open, she was wearing sunglasses when she first walked in, but once Davis had made his way over to her she took them off and put them in her jacket. She shook his hand and they exchanged a few words that Norman couldn't quite hear, not that he particularly cared very much, it was most likely just Davis sucking up to her.

"I'll have, Norman show you around," Davis said. That's what snapped Norman back to reality, he looked over at them, "Won't you, Norman?"

"Ah yeah sure," he nodded, "This is the main office."

Davis looked as though he was about to stab Norman for the comment, and he just faked a smile and glared at him, before kindly looking back at the woman, "I'll leave you in his care, I hope that you'll find his services up to standard."

"I'm sure I will." She nodded.

 _Wait? Was that a hint of sarcasm?_ Norman could feel the smirk creeping onto his lips, "Well uh - Miss?"

"Just call me (your name)," she said making her way over to him. Norman just nodded and led her around the office.

"I'm going to take it as these guys are completely different usually?" She asked, glancing around at some of the officers who were working at their what seemed to be too neat desks.

"You've hit the nail straight on the head," Norman nodded, "I can promise you they're all -" he stopped himself.

"Assholes? I guessed," she chuckled, "Now where do your people get your coffee?"

"In this amazing place called the kitchen," Norman nodded, leading the way, "So what got you into the FBI?"

She shrugged, "I always wanted to and just kept working and trying to build a name for myself."

"Weren't you afraid?"

"Of what?" She tilted her head, almost confused.

"Of failing? Being rejected? Stuff like that."

"Not really, I wasn't going to let anyone hold me back, I did whatever I could. I don't really care what people think, confidence is key."

He nodded slightly and opened the door leading her to the kitchen and grabbed her a cup.

"What about you?"

"What about me?" He raised an eyebrow, boiling the kettle.

"Have you always wanted to be a cop?"

He nodded, "Yeah, ever since I was a kid actually, I always wanted to solve crimes. Of course, I'm not exactly doing that now but I suppose this is the next best thing."

"What's stopping you?"

He paused slightly, not fully knowing how to answer, "Well - it's hard to work your way up over here, and I don't really have a chance," he shrugged slightly, "I just know I don't really have a chance."

"I'll make my coffee, you're not a servant," she said, taking over, "So what makes you interested in crime solving, Norman?"

"I love criminal psychology, I studied it a lot in my schooling years, a waste of money and a degree as my father would say."

'Good psychologists are hard to find," she said, "I think I'd love to have a one on one with you."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah!" She smiled, making her coffee, "Like to see things from your point of view. And maybe I want to give you a way to make your psychology views even better. Give a few training tips."

He paused for a while not sure what he should say, "Th-thank you."

"No worries, I'd love to teach you a few tips."

She didn't lie. Turns out she was going to be staying in Boston for a week or so depending on what the FBI said, it could be longer it could be shorter. She had taken up the murder case that had been happening, whenever she had free time she would help Norman out with criminal psychology. It was usually hard for her to make the time so she would just have Norman around with her constantly during the case with her superiors permission. It was a way for Norman to see what it was like on the field and what the everyday life of someone like (your name)'s was like, and he was honestly like a child in Disney Land.

  
_I never thought a hero_  
_Would ever come my way_

Norman sat in his new office, the once high collar of his old uniform no longer choking him so he would have to unbutton the first few. He was in a grey suit, brand new as a congratulations gift from a friend. He couldn't believe it, he was here, in Washington, he was no longer stuck in Boston. Because of (your name) she had been able to put in a good word for him when she returned - it had probably helped that he was a huge factor in her solving the case. He was no longer stuck with co-workers who treated him like shit. He was here, he was up; like everyone had told him he wouldn't be. 

(Your name) had helped him so much, and always continued to help him even after he made it in. She always made sure to check up on him and make sure he was settling in okay. She was kind, not many people were. The FBI had decided to have her be his superior and trainer, it seemed as though it was the best idea since they had already worked together. In honesty, he couldn't be happier. She was even going to take him out for dinner to celebrate the "Your Psychology Degree Wasn't A Waste", he honestly loved how great she was. She changed his life, for the better and he would be forever grateful for that. Maybe he should bring you a gift for the dinner?

  
_But more than that_  
_I never thought_  
_You'd be taken away_

 

He was cold, despite the layers, his hands felt like ice. He was sure it wasn't just him, he could tell everyone in the room was feeling the same way, no one wanted to be there and at the same time, they all wanted to stay. Norman found himself fiddling with his hands, as he looked dead ahead at the stand.

"We are all gathered here for the same reason. One our own, one of our friends, we have lost, she was a hard worker, a great detective, one of the best actually, but, most of all, she was family. She was our friend. Nothing in this world will ever replace what she meant to us." The head of the department looked down.

Norman glanced to the side and saw one of his friends wiping the tears from his eyes, not even being able to look at the coffin. 

"Some (your name)'s friends have words that they wish to share with us all."

Norman took deep breaths in, breathe in, breathe out . . .

"Her partner, Norman," she looked up at him, "has a few words to say."

  
  
_Now it's cold without you here_  
_It's like winter lasts all year_  
_But your star's still in the sky_  
_So I won't say goodbye_  
_I don't have to say goodbye_

 

He sat in his lounge chair, rocking back and forth slightly,  he threw the phone at the wall, leaving a crack in it. He couldn't believe what he had just heard. There was no way it could be true. It just couldn't, not to her, not to his (your name). She had been working on a case for weeks, and she had been struggling with it, which meant that she had been using the ARI more than usual. Every agent knew; they knew that the ARI was powerful technology that could make or break a case, however, they also knew and were always told how dangerous it was to use the ARI too much. Life-threatening even. And now receiving the call from his superior saying how they had just found (your name) in her office over her desk, blood dried from coming out of her eyes. There was no way that this could be true. (Your name) was always careful. Always. She never messed up, she always made sure to only use the ARI for a set amount of time per day so things like this wouldn't happen. She hardly even let herself get a headache from it. She had once gotten a headache from using the ARI for too long and she had gotten so mad at herself that she refused to use it until she was 100% sure that she was okay and not going to hurt herself. Norman had had to put her to bed and get her water and aspirin every now and again, but that was the worst she would let herself go. There was no way she could have died. She couldn't be dead. It was impossible. She would be coming home soon and would walk through the front doors and act confused to why Norman had decided to hug her tightly, while he was scared and angry, he would probably yell at her for a moment about scaring him and how she should never do something like that again. Then he would just hold her tight and tell the department that it was all a mistake. They've got their information wrong.

  
  
_My days of doubt_  
_Were in the past_  
_With you around_  
_You helped me feel_  
_I had a place_  
_Direction found_

 

"You solved it," Norman smiled at her, "You solved the case!"

"Hey, you helped," she smiled, picking up her wine glass. A celebratory dinner was the obvious reward for the both of them, "You doubt yourself too much."

"I didn't do much," he shrugged, playing with his food.

"You showed me a clue that was staring at me right in front of me face," she chuckled, "I would never have found it without you." she took a bite of her food.

He shrugged slightly, "I suppose so, so I guess this means you're going back to Washington?"

"Yeah," she nodded, "There will probably be a new case or something fall me."

"That's a shame . . . I'll miss you."

"So will I. Never know, you might see me again soon."

"Maybe," he sipped his wine.

"And of course I'll be coming back to visit you, you can finally show me the sights of Boston, we never really got time for that."

He smiled up at her, "That sounds brilliant."

The two talked and ate throughout the night. (Your name) had told him her plans on telling the agency about his help with the case and how she would put in a good word for him. At first Norman rolled his eyes; as if they would take that seriously. And he had a bigger thought on his mind. Would (your name) actually come back to visit? Would she actually come to visit him? She was obviously too good for him, but he wanted to believe she liked him too. He would be lying if he said that he had not grown some sort of feelings for you. He had thought it ever since you had so openly acted as though he could do anything and when you showed that you had complete faith in him. Everything from the way you would rest your hand on his shoulder and smile at him to give him some encouragement. The way that when he would walk into your office you would be in a completely different spot than he had last seen you when he left, you would have your nose stuck in the new case file and he would come back to find you sitting on your desk, at the window, on your chair, on the floor, laying on chair, leaning on the wall, or laying on the floor with it. You were the same with the ARI, he always found it adorable and funny.

At first he had never noticed, it, but the more he was around you the more confident he was becoming in himself, snide comments made by his workers didn't bother him, he was more confident with his ideas and wouldn't keep his mouth shut if he had an idea that he thought was right, he would stand up for himself. He was becoming more like you, your confidence was rubbing off on him. He knew that he belonged in the workplace, that he deserved to be there and that he had earned his place there a long time ago.

"I promise I will," she smiled, "I'd miss your face too much."

  
_You showed me that_  
_A greater dream_  
_Can be achieved_  
_Enough resolve_  
_Will conquer all_  
_If we believe_

 

He laid down in bed, holding you close, his arm wrapped around you, you were both awake but neither of you wanted to leave the bed. The covers were far too warm and comfy.

"Never know, you could find someone better than me in the future." She shrugged.

"Impossible," he smiled and kissed your cheek, "I will always love you,"

  
_The light you gave to guide me_  
_Will never fade away_  
_But moving forward never felt_  
_As hard as today_

 

Norman made his way up to the stand and looked on to all the people who had come to wish her goodbye. All the people who loved her, were her friends, family, everyone. He was so nervous, he didn't want to mess up.

"(Your name) was important to us all, and was taken far too soon," he started, his breath shaky, "She's helped so many people, including myself. She was the light of hope in someone's darkest days. The amount of lives she has saved is unbelievable and I know every family is grateful to her. She helped so many people in this line of work, and it hurts to know that it was her work that would be the cause of her death. She deserved so much more time, more than the criminals who walk down the streets, free, more than what life had decided to let her have, more than me . . ." he looked over at her coffin, wiping a tear from his eye.

"Sometimes, I'll be at home, and I'll wait for her to come home. Convincing myself that it was just another late day at the office and that she will be home any minute, and I'll be able to see her again. And every night, I'm always heartbroken when she doesn't walk through the door. (Your name) I miss you so much, and I don't know if I'll ever be the same. You made me who I am today, and I am forever grateful for that. I want to move forward and continue your legacy, and I know it's going to hurt, but I will do this for you. We all miss you, we are all here because we love you, and we wish you were here. But I want to remind everyone, that we don't have to let go, she will always be with us, we don't have to say goodbye to the memories, goodbye to how she changed your life, goodbye to the happy times. We will always have those, and nothing can take that away from us, we hold that until the end of time, as long as we always share her story, she will never truly die. She will live on and inspire future agents, citizens and will be the source of hope for some."

 

  
_Now it's cold without you here_  
_It's like winter lasts all year_  
_But your star's still in the sky_  
_So I won't say goodbye_  
_I don't have to say goodbye_

 

He looked down at the photo he had of you, one of his favourites, he had taken it when you weren't watching, you were smiling looking down at something that he couldn't remember anymore, everything about it was perfect, even if you hated the way you looked in it. He smiled softly and kissed it, "I'll always love you."

He put the photo in his inside coat pocket before walking into the police station, starting his investigation on the Origami Killer.

 


End file.
